1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communication, and in particular, to a resource scheduling method, a resource determining method, an eNode B (eNB), and a user equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid growth of mobile data forces operators to utilize the finite frequency spectrum with higher and higher efficiency, while plenty of unlicensed frequency spectra are utilized less efficiently only by WiFi, Bluetooth, etc. LTE-U (LTE-unlicensed) can extend the LTE spectrum to unlicensed band that would augment the network capacity directly and dramatically. LTE-U with LAA (Licensed Assisted Access) has higher spectrum efficiency than WiFi especially when massive users, e.g., reliable CCH (Control CHannel), LA (Link Adaption), HARQ, ICIC (Inter Cell Interference Coordination), interference cancellation. LTE-U can well co-exist with the existed RATs by mechanisms such as LBT (Listen Before Talk), DFS (Dynamic Frequency Selection), TPC (Transmit Power Control). Network architecture will be simpler and more unified.